Together Forever
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: It's the 75th annual Hunger Games. Cato, Danny, Clove and Mouse are chosen to represent District One. But Cato holds a secret that Danny doesn't know. Will the young lovers be able to survive the games and keep the secret alive? Scenes/mentions of MPREG
1. Chapter 1

~CATO P.O.V~

Ever since my twelfth birthday, I dreamed about being a tribute in the Hunger Games. It was considered an honor to be picked as a tribute. I dreamed that I would be picked as tribute, enter the arena, come out victorious, and bring honor and glory to my district. I also dreamed about spending my life with a certain girl.

The girl lived a few houses down from me with her fathers and newborn sister. It was sort of rare in Panem, but every once in a while, a male will be born with the ability to carry children. You could always tell because there would be a little "X" shaped birthmark on the males palm. I didn't care if the girls parents were guys. In fact, I was grateful. They had created a beautiful being and I was in love with her. But the girl had no idea. I wanted to tell her, but I wasn't sure how. Everytime I tried to think of a way to tell the girl how I felt, I somehow ended up remembering the day I first saw her.

It was the day of the reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games. The speaker was an older woman from the capitol who wore a little too much purple. She was cheery and seemed happy that she was going to send two kids to their deaths. Everyone was silent as the woman reached her hand into the glass balls containing the names. I felt bad. The tributes were siblings. When the woman read the names on the slips, first the girls and then the boys, there was one cry that was louder than all the others. I looked over to see the idiot who was making the cries and saw a beautiful girl instead. She was being restrained by her father. Through the tears and screams, I could tell that she was beautiful. She had shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Normally pale skin was a sign of sickness in district two, but the girl was obviously healthy if she was able to scream so loudly. Her pale skin just made her eyes more noticeable. I thought it was terrible for a girl like her to lose both her siblings to the Hunger Games and felt sorry for her. During the next few weeks, the girl never left her house. When the games began, the she lost her sister to the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Her brother lasted till the feast. I was at the bakery buying bread when the girl run by with tears streaming from her eyes. I had no idea why she was crying until I returned home.

I got my chance to talk to the girl when we were training at the academy. She was at her usual place, shooting targets at the archery range. The girl was extremely focused so I decided to wait until she was done. She was a fantastic shooter. She hit the bullseye every time whether it was in the targets head or the targets heart. When the girl put the bow down and began to move on to do something else, I quickly moved up to her and said hello.

"That was some great shooting back there."

~DANNY P.O.V~

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I didn't expect anyone to come and talk to me. When I turned around, I was met by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that I had ever seen. I was speechless. The boy I had dreamed about for a long time was standing in front of me and was talking to me. Cato was actually talking to me I couldn't think of anything to say. I was afraid I would say something stupid and make Cato laugh at me. I decided to just say the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks."

"I wouldn't have been able to hit the bullseye every time even if I tried." said Cato.

"It's not as easy as it looks." I replied.

"I bet not." Cato answered back. "Do you think you could teach me how to shoot like that?"

"Sure. All you gotta do is hold the bow in the hand you don't write with and hold the string in the hand you do write with. You stand with the sides of your feet facing the target followed by your body. Now, when you go to pick up an arrow, you grab below the feathers with your pointer finger and thumb followed by the rest of your hand. You put the arrow in the arrow rest and the end notch on the string. Next, you pull the string back with your three middle fingers. Make sure that when you pull back, your bow arm is extended all the way and completely straight. But make sure to keep your grip relaxed. Your grip is one thing that keeps the bow straight. Also, when you pull back, bring the string all the way to the tip of your nose. Now, when you're aiming, you should aim a little above where you want the arrow to go. Also, before you let the arrow go, take a deep breath on. When you let the arrow go, keep your release position for five seconds while slowly breathing out."

~CATO P.O.V~

I listened to every word. I did everything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. When I was ready, I opened my eyes and let the arrow fly. Surprisingly, I hit the bullseye in the targets head.

"I hit it!" I exclaimed.

"You are a natural." the girl replied.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I know so." the girl replied.

I felt good inside. The girl of my dreams said I was good at something that I had never done before. I felt like he accomplished a huge goal. I began to wonder if I should repay the girl for teaching me how to use a bow. I thought about it for a second and then decided that I would teach the girl how to use a sword.

"Hey, do you know how to use a sword?"

" A little bit." the girl replied.

"I'll show you more." I said.

For the next few hours, the girl and I worked on attacking techniques, killing techniques, defending techniques, a lot of other things. By the end of the day, the girl was as good as me with a sword. She learned quickly and caught on to everything I showed her. While working together, we talked about ourselves. I learned that the girls name was Danny and that she only lived a few houses away from me. She lived with her two fathers and a newborn sister. I knew that Danny was born from her father, but I didn't care.

When it was time to go home, I walked Danny to her house. At the door, it was silent. Danny and me said our goodbyes for the night and went our separate ways. I was at my house and was about to go inside when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Danny running towards me. I was about to question her actions when Danny reached my doorstep and hugged me. I was completely surprised, but I liked it.

Danny was small for a girl of fifteen but her hugs were warm and comforting. I returned the hug and rested my chin atop Danny's head. I inhaled softly and let the sweet scent of lilacs fill my nose. The scent was calming. I felt warm inside. Even though we just met a little bit ago, I liked Danny a lot. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew I had found my soulmate. Danny knew it too.

" I love you, Danny." I whispered.

" I love you too, Cato." Danny replied.

"Will you be with me forever?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Danny replied.

I let go of Danny and held her face in my hands. I looked into her eyes and sighed with happiness. I knew I was Danny's first boyfriend and knew she would want to take things slow. I was perfectly fine with that. I wasn't going to pressure Danny into doing something that she didn't want to. When she was ready to move onto the next step in our relationship, I would be too. As I looked into Danny's eyes, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out two necklaces.

~DANNY'S P.O.V~

"I want you to have this." I said while giving Cato one of the necklaces.

"What is it?" Cato asked.

"It's a necklace with half a heart. As long as you have it, you'll always be mine." I replied.

I took the necklace from Cato's hand and put it around his neck. Cato did the same thing with my necklace. When the two halves were put together, the words engraved in the metal were: TOGETHER FOREVER. The words were perfect for the new relationship between me and Cato.

"I love it, Danny!" Cato exclaimed.

"I thought you would." I said while smiling.

"Well, I guess we should go inside. It's pretty dark out." Cato said.

"I guess we should. Good night." I told Cato.

"Good night, Danny." Cato replied back.

With those words, Cato gave me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. I returned the gestures and then ran back to my house. I smiled the whole way. When I entered the house, I saw that Daddy and Papa were already eating dinner and had a spot set for me. I walked over to my spot and sat down. I tried to hide my smile but failed. When Daddy asked why I was smiling,I blurted out everything.

By the time I was done talking, dinner was over and everyone was ready for bed. Daddy was happy for me. He knew who Cato was and knew that he would treat me right. Papa gave me a kiss on the head, said goodnight, then went to help Daddy put my baby sister to bed. I said good night back and went upstairs to my room. I changed into a nightshirt and crawled into bed. As I fell into the waiting arms of sleep, images of Cato flew into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I got dressed and headed out towards the bakery. Papa said we were out of bread and that he wanted me to go buy some more. I was walking by Cato's house when I heard the sound of breaking glass. Shortly after, I heard shouting. I knew she had to go and get the bread, but I stopped and listened. I heard more shouting and breaking glass. I recognized Cato's voice, but was unsure about the other voice. It assumed it was Cato's father. I wondered what they were fighting about when I heard my name in the conversation along with the cruelest words I ever heard.

"...weak, stupid, useless. She's the worst excuse for a girlfriend ever! You could have gotten a better girl from the streets and instead, you choose filth like her."

" Just shut up. Don't you say those things about her. You don't know her."Cato retorted.

I couldn't believe it. Cato's father didn't like the idea of his son dating me. What was wrong with me? I thought I was fine just the way I was. But then, I remembered something. Cato's father expected Cato to date girls that were built like him. I wasn't like that. I could use a sword like Cato, but I wasn't tough like Cato. When it came to fighting, I wasn't that good. That was why Cato's father was mad. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to give Cato's father another reason to be mad. I put the thought in the back of my mind and ran towards the bakery.

When I got to the bakery, I wiped away the remaining tears and entered. I went up to the counter and asked for the bread that Papa wanted. The baker gave me the bread and I gave him the money. I ran home straight from the bakery. I didn't even stop to see if there was any fighting going on at Cato's. I entered my house quickly, put the bread on the dinner table, and then went up to my room. Without even taking off my boots, I climbed into my bed and slept for the rest of the day. I slept throughout the next day as well.

After the day with the fighting at Cato's, I was at the academy training. I trained hard and kept thinking about the fighting. I hoped Cato was okay. I got my answer as I felt a warm breath on my neck. I smiled and tilted my head back to look at Cato. I was met by a pair of blue eyes and a nose that nuzzled my cheek. I giggled and turned to face Cato. I was glad to see that he was okay, but I couldn't keep the sadness from entering my eyes. Cato saw the sadness and questioned it.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard you arguing with your dad the other day. I heard my name and all the things your dad said about me. I heard glass shattering and got scared. I was afraid that you were hurt." I told him.

"I'm still in one piece. My father got mad because you're different than the other girls I dated. They were fighters. They wanted to get into fights any chance they had. But not you. I mean, you are a fighter, but you don't get into fights. No matter what my father says, it won't change how I feel about you." Cato told me.

"That's sweet. I really am glad you're not hurt." I told Cato.

~CATO P.O.V~

I hugged Danny and gave her a kiss on the forehead. After she let go, Danny went to the archery range and I followed. We shot at targets for the rest of the day. When training was done, I asked Danny if I could spend the night at her house. Danny said yes and together, we walked to her house where dinner was waiting.

After we finished eating, I followed Danny up to her room. I sat down on Danny's bed and looked around. As I looked, he couldn't stop himself from watching as Danny undressed and started to change into her night shirt. I watched as Danny pulled her shirt over her head and let her hair fall over her shoulders like a black curtain. Besides hair, my eyes wandered up and down her body. I got the urge to get closer.

I got up from the bed and walked up behind Danny. She was about to put her night shirt on when I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my body. I kissed her neck and slowly walked backwards toward the bed, pulling Danny with me. When I felt the bed touch the back of my legs, I turned around so Danny was facing the bed. I then turned Danny so she was facing me.

I held Danny's face in my hands and looked into her eyes. I didn't even have to ask if Danny knew what I wanted. Her eyes said it all. I then leaned forward and kissed Danny on the lips. The kiss was much more deeper and had all the love that I had for her. Danny returned the kiss with equal depth. I slowly began to lower Danny onto the bed as our kiss continued. When Danny hit the sheets, she started to move back towards her pillows. I followed on my knees while drawing the blanket over the both of us. Soon, we were enveloped in lust and love.

After that night, Danny and I went about our business like usual and then would spend the rest of the day together. For the next three months that was how our day went. But soon after, we started training at at the academy harder than ever before. We didn't talk to each other but we would occasionally glance at each other. During our training, we not only thought of each other, we thought about the upcoming 75th annual Hunger Games. This year, there wouldn't be 24 tributes, there would be 48 tributes. That meant that 2 boys and two girls from each district would be chosen.

~REGULAR P.O.V~

Danny was worried about the Reaping. If she got picked and didn't make it out of the arena, her fathers would be left to care for her sister on their own. Danny couldn't bare to think of that. Cato on the other hand, he was okay. He wasn't worried but he wasn't excited either. He just hoped that someone was picked that was worthy enough to volunteer for. All the other years, the boys that were picked were either boys that Cato hated or didn't know. But Cato then wondered what would happen if he was picked. How would his mother handle it? She would be a mess. If she lost her son then her husband would be meaner to her. Cato then wondered what Danny would do. She'd be heartbroken. Cato didn't want to think about his Danny without him. But he wouldn't know what was going to happen until the Reaping, which was three days away.

The next two days were tough. The training academy was busy. Danny and Cato trained at the things that they were best at. For Danny, that was archery and sword fighting. For Cato, that was just sword fighting.

~CATO P.O.V~

On the day before the Reaping, Danny didn't show up for training. I trained for three and a half hours before I went looking for Danny. I checked the bakery and asked some of the other district residents if they had seen a 15 year old girl with green eyes and black hair. No one had. So, I went to Danny's house. I knocked on the door and was met by the father that Danny called "Daddy". I didn't even have to ask if Danny was home. Her father let me in indicated that Danny was upstairs. I went to Danny's room and found her asleep. I thought she looked like a little girl. She was wearing a nightshirt that looked two sizes too big. He hands were by her face, fingers slightly curved down, with her blanket down by her waist. I smiled and quietly took off my boots. I climbed in from behind Danny and gently pulled her into my chest. I then gently brought the blanket up over the two of us.

"I love you." I whispered into Danny's ear.

She smiled in her sleep and rolled over so she was facing me. I smiled and brushed away the hair from Danny's face. I kissed her on the forehead and then fell asleep with my arms around her.

I woke up a few hours later and found that Danny was gone. I stretched as I got up and looked around the room. The door was slightly open and the smell of food was coming in. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Danny's dad was cooking, her daddy was feeding her baby sister and Danny was setting the table. There were four spots at the table. I was about to ask if one spot was for me when Danny took my hand and brought me to the table. I sat down and Danny sat down next to me. Her dad then set a big pot in the middle. I could barely see into the pot but I saw enough to know that stew was for dinner. My stomach growled and my mouth started to fill with saliva. I heard Danny giggle and question her father about eating. He said we could start. I waited for Danny and her fathers to get their food before I got my own.

When dinner was done, I helped Danny with the dishes and the helped her put her baby sister to bed. After that, Danny went to her room and I followed. I closed the door, turned towards the bed and saw that Danny was crying as she brushed her hair. I grew worried. One minute, Danny was happy and smiling and then the next, she was crying. I went up to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?"

Danny wiped away her tears as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared. I don't know what might happen tomorrow."

My arms wrapped tighter around Danny. "It'll be fine. You're gonna be fine."

I stood hugging Danny for several minutes, then gently took her face in my hands. I wiped away the tears from Danny's cheeks, then placed a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss lightly before yawning and climbing into her bed. I climbed in next to her, knowing that Danny wouldn't want to be alone. She rolled over, facing me and layed her head on my chest. I held Danny as she fell asleep and soon heard the gentle breaths that indicated that Danny was asleep. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
